choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayor Dixon
Mayor Dixon, a character in the Baby Bump series, is the mayor of Gracetown and your boss. He/she is also one of your love interests. His/Her suggested name is "Myles/Myra" but the player can choose a name for him/her. He/She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Mayor Dixon's gender is determined by the player. Male Dixon has blue eyes, short brown hair, and slightly tan skin. He wears a gray plaid shirt, ash blue jeans, and a brown belt. He also wears a gold metal link watch and brown leather corded bracelet on his left wrist. Female Dixon has blue eyes, long blonde hair, and fair skin. She wears a gray plaid shirt, blue jeans, and a brown belt. She wears a silver necklace with hoop pendant. Personality According to your sister, Mayor Dixon is smart and shrewd with a budget, but is not a "people person". Chapters Baby Bump Baby Bump * Chapter 2: Pregnant Questions * Chapter 3: First Steps * Chapter 4: Found Family * Chapter 5: New Complications * Chapter 6: Growing Pains * Chapter 7: Bumpy Road * Chapter 8: Love Labors * Chapter 9: Sweet Emotions * Chapter 10: Girls' Night * Chapter 11: Little Things * Chapter 12: Heart's Fancy Relationships Your Character Mayor Dixon is initially hard on your character because s/he wants to see if you can really handle the job. Dixon is very harsh and rude to you and requires you to do some far-fetched tasks. At the end of Chapter 2, s/he reveals that s/he was only being mean because s/he wanted to see if you could handle it and what kind of employee you would make. You two decide to start on a clean slate. Character Customization Other Looks Male Mayor Dixon.PNG|Male Mayor Female Mayor Dixon.PNG|Female Mayor Dixon M Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Mayor Dixon Male Governor Party Outfit.PNG|Male Governor's Party Outfit Mayor Dixon Male Governor Party Outfit FV.PNG|Male Governor's Party Outfit Full View Mayor Dixon Female Governor's Party.jpg|Female Governor's Party Outfit Mayor Dixon Female Governor's Party Full.png|Female Governor's Party Outfit Full View Miscellaneous Trivia * Mayor Dixon is the fourteenth love interests you can customize. However, he/she is the seventh love interest whose gender can be chosen by the player. ** Also, he/she is the first gender-customizable character whose suggested name varies slightly, depending on the gender you choose for him/her. All previous gender-customizable characters have a gender-neutral name suggested for them, regardless of their gender. * If you keep female Mayor Dixon’s default name, she would share the same forename as Myra Khandaar. * According to your sister, Mayor Dixon is the first mayor to bring in funding for countrywide school supplies. * Dr. Castillo mentions Mayor Dixon has also made his/her share of enemies over the years. * She/He grew up on a farm and had a bunny as a kid. During a summer in high school, he/she took a job and wore a hot dog costume for the entire duration. The job helped him/her when he/she ran for mayor. People knew that he/she was like them, just trying to get by in any way that he/she could. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Baby Bump' Characters Category:LGBT Category:Love Interests Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Politicians